


Ornaments

by caz251



Series: NCIS Advent [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Tim made his own tree ornaments.





	Ornaments

Tim surveyed his Christmas tree with a smile, all the ornaments were just perfect, and they fit with his personality and geekiness perfectly. He knew that he would catch some flak from his workmates, Tony in particular, if they knew that he made his own Christmas decorations. Not because he made them, but rather what they were made of, and what he had made.

Making them, well he knew that Gibbs made Christmas ornaments out of wood, so making ornaments was nothing unusual to the team. Making them out of Lego though, that was a lot more geeky and frivolous than solid wooden decorations. He had specially ordered all the bricks he needed using the Pick a Brick feature online so that he could create the ornaments and then keep the pieces specifically for that purpose.

He had created a couple of little jet packs, a few little computers, some of the characters from the MMORPGs that he played and a few other quirky little things that related to him in different ways. One of his favourites was the little approximation of a typewriter that he had created, it had taken a while to make, but he was so proud of it.

He had considered making a set for Abby based around her personality and likes, but between his job at NCIS and trying to work on his next novel he didn’t have enough time to devote to becoming an ornament creator, no matter how enjoyable it was to do.


End file.
